


Missing Redhead

by Magicalmanda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Mickey, M/M, Mentions of 3x666, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda
Summary: Cannon divergence of the "I like fucking carrot tops" sceneEssentially Mickey gets drunk and is sad about Ian leaving.





	Missing Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you enjoy   
> Constructive feedback welcome and appreciated

“I like fucking carrot tops,” Mickey slurred. “With the freckles and the pale skin, fucking alien looking,” Kev furrowed his brows for a moment.  
“Only redheads you’re gonna find around here are the Gallaghers,” Tommy supplied.  
“Yeah too bad Ian is the one your age and not Debbie,” Kev said with a laugh but Mickey just stared at him.  
“Where’s Ian?” he asked.  
“You’re drunk man, I told you, Ian ran off,” Kev said as he poured Tommy another beer.  
“Yeah, ran off to the army,” Mickey mumbled.  
“What?” Kev said loudly and Mickey looked at him with wide glassy eyes.  
“What?” Mickey parroted.  
“You just said Ian went to the army,” Kev said. He was pretty sure none of the Gallaghers knew this.  
“Yeah,” Mickey said sadly. “He wanted to get away from me,”  
“Why?” Kev prodded carefully. Mickey stared at his empty glass for a long moment and Kev glanced over at Tommy, who was eyeing Mickey suspiciously.  
“He was so sad,” Mickey whispered, picturing Ian’s face at his wedding.  
“Why was he sad?” Kev asked.  
“Because I fucking married that whore,” Mickey said. “I fucking got married instead of just being with him,” he slammed his shot glass down so hard it shattered. “Fuck,”  
“Hey, I got it,” Kev said gently, wiping the glass into his palm.  
“So you and Ian…” Tommy started.  
“What about us,” Mickey slurred, eyes trying to focus on Tommy.  
“I don’t even know where to begin,” Tommy said.  
“Maybe we should save this for later,” Kev warned, eyeing all the other people still in the bar. He gave Mickey a glass of water and tried to slowly usher all the other customers out.  
It was still almost an hour later before Kev got the doors locked. Veronica had gone home, leaving Tommy and a still tipsy Mickey sitting at the bar.  
“So, Ian ran off and joined the army,” Kev said casually, trying to get back into the topic. Mickey nodded vigorously, the whiskey making it hard to stop the movement.  
“I tried to get him to stay, but I just couldn’t,” he said.  
“So you guys were…hooking up?” Kev asked. Mickey folded his arms onto the counter and pillowed his head on them.  
“Yeah, he wanted to be my boyfriend but I was getting married.”  
“Why’d you get married if you were with Ian?” Tommy asked and Mickey sighed.  
“Terry threatened to kill him if I didn’t go through with the wedding.” He explained casually.  
“Terry knew about you two?”  
“He caught us fucking,” Mickey said glumly. “Made me fuck that whore,”  
“Jesus,” Tommy whistled.  
“I’m sorry Mickey,” Kev said, refilling his water glass. Mickey sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes.  
“I hope he comes back,” he admitted softly. “I miss him.”


End file.
